smurfsfanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Empath's Wedding
"Empath's Wedding" is a story that takes place in the EMPATH: The Luckiest Smurf story series. It is an expansion of what took place in the epilogue of the novel. About The Story This was one of the first stories Vic George has written following "Days Of Auld Lang Smurf", which was completed in 2007. It was also among the first few stories to incorporate characters from the 2011 Smurfs movie into the EMPATH series continuity. Most of the work on the story was completed in early 2012. Some inspiration for the story was taken from the Adam Sandler movie The Wedding Singer. Plot Summary Empath and Smurfette decide that, after ten years of a relationship with each other, it was time for the both of them to get married. Most of the male Smurfs in the village react to this news with a bit of shock, but after the shock wears off, they help set up the best wedding to wish their very best to the two Smurfs. However, Hefty Smurf is the most affected by Empath and Smurfette's decision to get married, as he realizes that Smurfette would never fall in love with him no matter what and that there was nothing he could give either of them except grief because of his jealousy. Flowerbell, Periwinkle, Laconia, the Pussywillow Pixies, Marina, and Blue Eyes show up as Smurfette's guests. On the day of the wedding, Smurfette is kidnapped by Chlorhydris, who seeks to destroy this happy day for the both of them, and even worse has taken Smurfette's heart so that she would have no desire to marry Empath or any Smurf at all. Hefty decides that the best wedding gift he could offer Empath and Smurfette at that point is to help Empath rescue Smurfette and to give up his heart so that Smurfette would feel for Empath again. Chlorhydris becomes so frustrated with her failure to stop the wedding that she sends the Smurfs back to the village where they proceed with the ceremony. Smurfette admires Hefty's courage and willingness to give up his heart for her, choosing to sacrifice his own happiness for that of his friends, and Hefty decides at that point that he is better off being Empath's friend, thus ending his hostility towards Empath. Quotes "Consider this my wedding present to you and Smurfette." : - Hefty Smurf before he sacrifices his heart for Smurfette. Notes * Hefty continually refers to Duncan McSmurf as Gutsy, his 2011 movie counterpart's name. * Also present among the 2011 movie character counterparts are Narrator and Crazy. * Papa Smurf noticeably only wears a moustache throughout the entire story. * In keeping consistency with the novel, most of the male Smurfs at this point wear shirts. The only noticeable exceptions are Handy Smurf, who wears his blue overalls, and Duncan McSmurf, who wears his kilt. * Papa Smurf recalls the time of The Lost Year when he had to put the chronosyte crystals together in order to get his little Smurfs home at the wedding ceremony. Duncan McSmurf also brings up that time period during his talking with Hefty. * Smurfette recalls her imagining what being married to her fellow Smurfs would be like from the cartoon show episode "Smurfily Ever After." * Clumsy confesses to Pansy the feelings that he has toward Brainy, which were revealed in the story "My Unsmurfy Valentine". * The lines between Papa Smurf and Empath about his bachelor days coming to an end are adapted from the lines said by Captain Janeway and Tom Paris in the Star Trek: Voyager episode "Course: Oblivion" at Paris' wedding to B'elanna. * The hollowed-out pumpkin used for Smurfette's wedding carriage is a play on the use of turning a pumpkin into a carriage in the story of Cinderella. * Tapper's line about binding marriages in "threefold cords that cannot quickly be broken" is a reference to Ecclesiastes 4:12: "Though one may be overpowered by another, two can withstand him. And a threefold cord is not quickly broken." * It was originally written as a nine-chapter story, but one of the chapters got so big that it was split up into two chapters, and thus it is now up to ten chapters long. * Empath first appearing in a green-plaid kilt with no shirt on and a green feather pinned to his hat during his wedding outfit fitting in the Imaginarium is a shout-out to Hero Smurf's wedding outfit in the HERO: The Guardian Smurf story "Hero's Wedding". It was also done to poke a little fun at the outfit itself. * Empath's moment of briefly seeing three of the Smurflings as adult versions of themselves from the original cartoon show is a hint of an event called the "crisis of infinite Smurfs" that took place instead of the wedding. The Story * Part 1 * Part 2 * Part 3 * Part 4 * Part 5 * Part 6 * Part 7 * Part 8 * Part 9 * Part 10 * Comic book sample Songs See Empath's Wedding/Soundtrack. Cast Smurfs * Empath - Robert Duncan McNeil * Smurfette - Hynden Walch * Papa Smurf - Ethan Phillips * Miracle - Vic George * Brainy - Fred Armisen * Clumsy - Jack McBrayer * Vanity, Century - Mark Meer * Greedy - Thomas Wilson * Handy - Jensen Ackles * Hefty - Fred Tatasciore * Jokey - Max Cassella * Tracker - Adam Howden * Tuffy - Sonny Strait * Tapper - Karl Hanover * Duncan McSmurf - Alan Cumming * Narrator - Tom Kane * Wild - Scott Menville * Grandpa Smurf - Kiff VandenHeuvel * Nanny Smurf - Susan Boyd Humans * Sir Johan - Jamie Bell * Peewit - Paul Reubens * Chlorhydris - Jean Gilpin * King Gerard - Freddie Highmore * Gargamel - Hank Azaria * Scruple - Greg Cipes Others * Polaris Psyche - Tim Russ * Flowerbell - Jennifer Hetrick * Mother Nature - Kate Mulgrew * Father Time - Christopher Godwin * Woody - Matt Hill See Also * "Empath's Honeymoon", the sequel to this story. Category:Empath the Luckiest Smurf stories Category:Full story plot summaries Category:VicGeorge2K9's articles Category:Story main pages Category:Original story creations Category:Wedding stories Category:Stories focusing on Smurfette Category:Stories focusing on Empath Smurf Category:Stories featuring Chlorhydris Category:Stories featuring Gargamel Category:Stories featuring Scruple Category:Stories about love